


Little Skirmisher

by thenakednymph



Series: Read to Me [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin do more book bonding, Brotp, Gen, High School AU, M/M, because it's my new favorite thing apparently, saramouche, shut up don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently Merlin reading to Arthur is my new favorite thing. A sort of second part to It's a Setup. Or at least it's a continuation of the trope.</p></blockquote>





	Little Skirmisher

"What _are_ you reading?" Arthur demands, letting his tray clatter to the table across from Merlin.

"You again?" Merlin asks, looking up.

"More fairytales this time?" Arthur presses, ignoring the barb, and Merlin shakes his head.

"Scaramouche." Merlin smothers another laugh as he goes back to reading, lifting the book and curling his fingers back so Arthur can see the cover and read the summary on the back if he so desires. He doesn't.

"Scare-a-what-now?"

Merlin laughs, lowering the book, his eyes smiling at him over the top. "Scaramouche," he repeats, his voice lilting. "It's about the French Revolution." He's oddly pleased to see Arthur again and that once again, he seems interested in Merlin's book.

A small part of him says not to trust this, not to trust Arthur. Everyone wants something and there's a certain truth to jocks not liking to read. Or at least it seems that way to Merlin. Who knows, maybe Arthur will be able to turn that cliche on its head. Merlin's hear gives a little squeeze. He'd like that.

Arthur lowers the sandwhich he was about to take a bite out of. "And that's funny?"

"No!- well, yes. At least this part is. André-Louis-"

"I thought the book was about Scaramouche?" he interrupts.

"It is," Merlin says patiently. "André-Louis is the main character. Scaramouche is a character he plays when he joins up with a troupe of actors but eventually he leaves and becomes master of a fencing academy before becoming embroiled in politics again, somewhat agains his will."

"Rather eclectic isn't he?" Arthur cuts in and Merlin laughs again. He's in an oddly good humor. He blames it on the book instead of Arthur's presence.

"Something like that. Before all this started he was a lawyer. Anyway, this guy shoves him out into the rain with the intention of inciting a duel so he can-"

"Just read it to me," Arthur says. Merlin stumbles to a stop, his cheeks flushing. "It's easier than trying to explain it," Arthur says by way of explanation around a mouthful of his sandwich, his gaze bold and unabashed. Merlin has the uncanny feeling this is going to become a habit.

"O-okay," he finally mumbles, dropping his eyes and leafing through the pages to find where he was. "I'm going to have to back up so you can follow what's going on."

Arthur shrugs. "That's fine." Merlin had hoped to dissuade him. Reading to a man he barely knows in the school cafeteria isn't exactly on his top ten list of things to do, but Arthur seems determined to hear him read and it's not like Merlin hasn't done it before; so he clears his throat and begins to read.

"'The watchful Chabrillane had seen his chance, and by a detour that took him momentarily out into the rain, he came face to face with the too-daring Breton.' André-Louis," Merlin explained before turning back to the book. "'Rudely, violently, he thrust André-Louis back, as if to make room for himself under the shelter.

'Not for a second was André-Louis under any delusion as to the man's deliberate purpose, nor were those who stood near him, who made a belated and ineffectual attempt to to close about him. He was grievously disappointed.' André-Louis again," Merlin said. "'It was not Chabrillane he had been expecting.'"

"Wait, who was he expecting?" Arthur asks and Merlin looks up.

"The Marquis d'Azyr. He's basically André-Louis' arch-nemesis," he explains. "The Marquis killed his best friend at the beginning of the book and André-Louis has pretty much been looking for an excuse to kill him ever since. He made himself deliberately vulnerable in an attempt to draw d'Azyr out but it was Chabrillane who came instead."

"Ah," Arthur breathed. "Okay, go on." He waves magnanimously and Merlin rolls his eyes.

"'His disappointment was reflected on his countenance, to be mistaken for something very different by the arrogant Chevalier.

'But if Chabrillane was the man appointed to deal with him, he would make the best of it.

'I think you are pushing against me, monsieur,' he said, very civilly. And with elbow to shoulder he thrust M. de Chabrillane back into the rain.'"

Arthur swore and smothered a laugh behind his hand. A smile quirks Merlin's mouth as he reads.

"'I desire to take shelter, monsieur," the Chevalier hectored.'"

"Sure he does," Arthur muttered.

Merlin altered his voice to one of condescension. "'You may do so without standing on my feet. I have a prejudice against any one standing on my feet. My feet are very tender. Perhaps you did not know it, monsieur. Please say no more.'"

He holds up his hand as if to silence Arthur before lowering the book with a smile.

"And that's what made me laugh," he says.

Arthur snickers. "Is he always like that?" he asks before Merlin can feel self-conscious.

"Yes. His wit has a tendency to get him into trouble. It's a funny book."

Arthur nods thoughtfully. "What happens next?"

"Read it yourself and find out," Merlin teases, flipping back to where he was.

"Okay." Arthur reaches out and snatches the book from Merlin's hands.

"Hey!" Merlin's voice echoes around the cafeteria drawing several looks and he sinks back down in his seat, making a second grab for the book but Arthur twists in his seat, waving him off.

"Get your own copy," Arthur scolds and Merlin laughs again. 

"That is my copy."

Arthur grins. "Not anymore."

 ~

Merlin picks up a second copy a few days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Merlin reading to Arthur is my new favorite thing. A sort of second part to It's a Setup. Or at least it's a continuation of the trope.


End file.
